Together with you
by Nikiih
Summary: Horo y Ren se reencuentran luego de muchos años por el nacimiento del hijo de Yoh, sentimientos dormidos por mucho tiempo vuelven a despertar, ¿aprovecharan esta segunda oportunidad que se les ha dado ambos shamanes? [HxR RxH] Capitulo III Up!
1. Chapter 1

_.Together with you. _

**Warning:** Este es un fic total y completamente shonen ai y también yaoi, así que ¡homofobicos fuera!, después no se quejen porque yo ya les advertí x)!

Esto es un HoroxRen.

* * *

Nos situamos unos 6 años después del finalizado torneo de los shamanes, con nuestros shamanes ya bastante más maduros. En un cálido día de principios de primavera, extrañamente cálido. O... ¿seria que para ciertos shamanes la temperatura se sentía tan elevada por haber estado todo el día corriendo de un lado para otro? Era lo más probable, pues ¿quien no estaría sudando como un cerdo después de cumplir los caprichos (que ahora realmente SÍ eran caprichos) de cierta sacerdotisa con abundante panza?... Bueno pero para entender todo esto mejor volvamos un poco atrás en el tiempo. 5 meses para ser exactos.

... Flash Back ...

Anna caminaba apresuradamente hacia la habitación que ahora compartía con su ya no prometido Yoh Asakura, si no que actual marido. Su semblante se veía serio como de costumbre a los ojos de cualquiera pero para su esclavo... digo amigo Manta, la expresión de su rostro mostraba algo diferente... ¿nervios? . Sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos Manta siguió con su mirada a Anna mientras seguía limpiando algunos muebles (Sí, deben pensar "pobre diablo, 6 años y aun es un pobre sirviente en esta pensión... xD).

- Anna¿después de terminar aquí puedo descansar? -

Manta la siguió con la mirada notando que la rubia lo ignoraba completamente y entraba de golpe en la habitación.

- Aam... gracias por la respuesta -

Suspiro mientras terminaba de limpiar y recogía algunas cosas.

Luego de azotar la puerta de la habitación, Anna miro a Yoh aun mas seria que de costumbre mientras este recostado sobre el futón ponía cara de no entender absolutamente nada de su actitud.

- ¿Pasa algo Annita? -

Preguntó el castaño para luego reír con su inigualable risita pegajosa.

- Hay algo importante que tienes que saber -

La rubia apretaba sus puños con nerviosismo pero intentaba mantener su semblante serio.

Yoh se levanto perezosamente del futón y la miro de frente. Sonrío y puso sus manos sobre las de ella para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Y que seria? -

- Estoy embarazada -

La expresión relajada del Asakura cambio totalmente a una de desconcierto, pero al instante volvió a cambiar a una de felicidad. De un modo extremadamente rápido abrazo a Anna para que esta no lo rechazase y volvió a reír con su risita.

- ¡Es lo mejor que puedes haberme dicho! -

Expresaba este casi pegando saltitos de alegría y con una voz que desbordaba en la dicha. La rubia suspiro disimuladamente expresando su alivio al notar la reacción de su esposo y guardo silencio.

- ¿Cuánto tienes? -

- 2 meses, recién hoy me entere al hacerme un examen... No estaba en nuestros planes -

El castaño le sonreía con ternura al notar la preocupación de la rubia por los problemas que podría traerles esto.

- No te preocupes Anna, ya veras que todo saldrá bien. ¡Nuestro hijo será muy feliz! Llamare a los chicos para celebrar... y para pedirles un poco de ayuda. Quiero que todo este perfecto para cuando el día de su nacimiento llegue -

Luego de unos días y unas cuantas llamadas. Todos los shamanes amigos del Asakura se encontraban celebrando (o hablando sinceramente, embriagándose)

- ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo¡No puedo creer lo mucho que han cambiado todos! -

Exclamaba el antes bajito amigo del Asakura. Ahora de una estatura normal para su edad y con el mismo corte de entonces (miren lo que hace el dinero... sí hasta lo hicieron crecer mágicamente jajaja xD)

- ¡Y nos dices a nosotros, mira como has crecido tu! Si antes medias lo mismo que Kororo -

Reía a carcajadas Horokeu, con su mismo cabello bicolor pero ahora sin su infaltable banda en la frente. Sin lugar a dudas era él mas alto de todo el grupo y aunque ahora sus facciones eran mas maduras y atractivas, aun tenia su chispa de inocencia y falta de tino (xD)

- Pues yo no veo que el Hoto haya cambiado mucho Manta, este cuerpoespin sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre -

Murmuraba en una mezcla de burla y seriedad nuestro muuuy querido Ren Tao. A quien los años solo le habían ayudado, causando el aumento de su estatura y haciendo que su atractivo aumentara ¡endemoniadamente! (¡WoW! aun más sexy xD baba)

- ¡Tu tampoco has cambiado nada señorito! Mira que aun tus agradables comentarios sobran -

Ambos se miraban con ánimos de pelear. Pero en realidad era su forma de decir "te extrañe imbécil" (xD)

- Vamos, no empiecen que no llevan ni una hora juntos y van a volver a pelear como cuando eran niños¿Estos años no les sirvieron para madurar? -

Cuestionaba Lyserg entrando a la sala con una bandeja de cervezas.

- ¿Tan pasivo como siempre, cierto verdesito? -

Hao entraba detrás de el con mas cervezas en las manos.

- ¡Cierra la boca! Que la única razón por la que te aguanto es porque eres hermano de Yoh-

Dijo el ingles sentándose a un costado de Yoh.

- ¡Ya ya, no peleen! Recuerden que estamos aquí para celebrar-

Manta intentaba calmar a Lyserg y Hao que se miraban con chispas en los ojos.

- Es cierto¡hagamos un brindis por que nuestro gran amigo Yoh que pronto será padre! -

Los vasos de todos se iban a chocar cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió fuertemente dejando ver la silueta de la sacerdotisa al otro lado.

- Espero que disfruten de este día por que a partir de mañana comenzaran a ayudar a Yoh a preparar todo para nuestro hijo¿les quedo claro? -

Mas que una pregunta era una aclaración por parte de la rubia que tenia una venita en la frente al ver todas las botellas que pretendían beber su marido y sus amigos.

- Cla-claro Anna -

contestaron al unísono todos con miedo.

Con un fuerte portazo la rubia cerro la puerta dejando a nuestro grupo de shamanes con una gotita en la frente.

- Su genio sigue igual y peor con los años ¿no? No quisiera verla cuando sea vieja... -

Aporto en burla Horo mientras abría una cerveza y la bebía al seco.

- ¡Ni que lo digas! -

Le respondía el Tao tomando otra cerveza.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a Anna con un florero en la mano dispuesta a tirárselo al interlocutor de aquel comentario.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! -

El grito de dolor de la víctima de aquel florero resonó en toda la pensión... y la cuadra... y la ciudad.

...Fin Flash Back...

- Argh... ¡nunca me voy a casar! Las mujeres embarazadas son lo peor -

Se quejaba Horo tirado sobre el pasto del jardín trasero de la pensión.

- Pues eso no era lo que decía antes, que te morías por una novia -

- ¡Ah ya cállate Ren! Son dos cosas distintas, tener novia no es lo mismo que casarse -

- Es una pareja al fin y al cabo cuerpoespin, pero bueno como eres de tarado dudo que hayas logrado tener al menos una novia en estos años -

Horo miro como el Tao se reía de el y guardo silencio. A pesar de que odiaba que Ren fuera tan frío y molesto para decir las cosas, esta vez tenia razón. Aunque en realidad no le importaba tanto como antes, ya que si no había tenido una novia en estos años era por que el no quería. Pretendientes no le faltaban, pero el nunca sintió nada especial por ninguna. Extraño ahora que lo pensaba.

- Veo que di en el blanco¿no? -

- Si no vas a decir algo bueno mejor deja tu boca cerrada -

El Tao frunció el ceño y se levanto del pasto donde había estado sentado.

- El hecho de que no te guste lo que digo no quiere decir que no sea algo cierto o bueno. Dicen que la verdad duele y veo que es cierto -

Horo suspiro y se levanto al igual que Ren.

- No podemos tener una conversación en la que no peleemos¿cierto? Somos peor que críos -

- Habla por ti Hoto -

- Tu fuiste el que empezaste¿y me lo dices a mi? -

- Nadie te obliga a seguirme la corriente -

- Y nadie te obliga a ser tan insoportable¿o si? -

Antes de que la tercera guerra mundial diera inicio Lyserg se aproximo al lugar donde ambos se encontraban. Al observarlos pudo darse cuenta de que para variar estaban peleando así que los interrumpió.

- Anna dice que vayan a comprar las cosas para la cena... -

El verdesito se arrepintió al meterse entre ellos en ese momento al ver las duras miradas que ambos le dirigieron y comenzó a sudar frío.

- ¿Y por que no va ella mejor¡Estoy cansado! Todo el día nos ha hecho limpiar cada estúpida cosa que se le ocurre -

- Como si pudiera salir con esa barriga que tiene... -

El ingles era tan inocente que ni molestia sentía en ayudar a la sacerdotisa en estos momentos. (No se da cuenta el muy imbécil que lo esta usando vilmente ;-;)

- Antes tampoco hacia nada. Con o sin barriga es una vaga -

Horo sintió como su estomago rugía de hambre.

- Pero bueno... si no vamos aquí no se cenara -

- Solo piensas en comer -

- Y tu en buscarme pelea¿verdad Ren? -

- Sí, veras que todo el día pienso en como molestarte para sentirme aliviado, no seas tarado -

- Pues a decir verdad, eso parece Rencito -

El comentario de Hao que acababa de aparecerse en el jardín para buscar a Lyserg solo tenso aun mas el ambiente.

- Y tu que te metes -

Hao camino hasta un lado de Ren y le susurro cerca del oído algo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

- ¡Que mierda estas diciendo! -

- Oye, como si no fuera cierto. ¿Crees que no me parece extraño que por cada cosa que el cuerpoespin diga tu saltes a ofenderlo? Para ser solo amigos, creo que es demasiada atención -

- Y yo creo que a ti se te quemaron las neuronas¡déjame en paz! -

- ¡Chicos ya basta! Por favor -

Lyserg les dio un pequeño empujón a Horo y Ren al tiempo que se alejaba con Hao.

- Vayan a comprar rápido, la lista esta en la mesa de la entrada... ¡No tarden! -

- Oye¿porque hiciste eso? -

Le cuestiono el pelilargo a Lyserg mientras entraban a la sala.

- Porque estoy harto de que Ren pelee con Horo y que tu busques como molestar -

- Ay¡pero si en algo tengo que divertirme! No vas a negar que la cara de Ren da para reír cuando le dicen algo de Horo¿eh? -

- Tu y tus extrañas formas de divertirte... mejor ya vamonos, de seguro Anna necesita alguna cosa-

- Veo que te has tomado en serio esto de ayudar, que pena me das... -

El peliverde solo lo ignoro mientras este reía por su comentario.

---------

Mientras, volviendo con el Tao y el peliceleste ambos caminaban sin muchas ganas hacia la salida.

– Tienes la lista¿verdad? –

Cuestiono el ojidorado mientras se ponía sus zapatos.

– Si si, tan tarado no soy, tiburón -

- En realidad si lo eres por eso prefiero preguntar. Pero en fin hagamos esto rápido -

Horo se puso sus zapatos y salió de la pensión no tomando en cuenta el ultimo comentario del ojidorado y es que¿porque solo debían pelear? Lo estaba hartando, en un principio claro que le divertía pero Ren no conocía la palabra extremo y ahí estaba llegando, al extremo de su paciencia.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la tienda y compraron todo, al volver ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que el cielo estaba bastante oscuro y creaba un ambiente bastante tranquilo para ambos shamanes.

– A pesar de tener que trabajar todos los días, creo que ha sido bueno volver aquí después de tanto tiempo¿no crees? -

El peliceleste observaba al Tao esperando su respuesta mientras alentaba su andar.

– Eso no te lo niego, han pasado muchos años y muchas cosas... -

Una expresión de melancolía inundo el rostro del Tao mientras este miraba en una dirección contraria en la que estaba Horo.  
Horo se detuvo y lo observo de manera seria¿acaso algo le había pasado en estos años al Tao? Al menos eso parecía ya que normalmente el ojidorado jamas demostraba sus emociones.

– ¿Pasa algo? -

Ren sacudió su cabeza y miro al ojinegro de una manera seria.

–No, no pasa nada. Mejor apresurémonos o Anna se molestara-

- Como quieras -

En el camino no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra y Horo solo tenia en la mente la imagen de Ren con esa mirada melancólica, era algo extraño... demasiado realmente y estaba decidido, averiguaría que era lo que le sucedía al chino.

---------

_En la pensión._

Todos se encontraban en la sala recibiendo las tareas que Anna les había encomendado para el día siguiente. Todos estaban exhaustos y hartos de hacer todo lo que la sacerdotisa les decía. Y es que ¿acaso no tenia nada mejor que hacer? Ese pensamiento reinaba en todas las cabezas de nuestros shamanes... excepto por Yoh, que estaba tan feliz como una lombriz esperando que su hijo pronto naciera.

– Lyserg deberás limpiar las escaleras escalón por escalón hasta que quede reluciente y vea mi reflejo en ella¿esta claro? -

- S-si Anna... -

El peliverde a pesar de estar totalmente dispuesto a ayudar encontraba exagerada esa petición, aunque como todos sabemos es demasiado educado como para negarse... lo haría de todos modos.

– Y tu Hao, que no has hecho absolutamente nada, quiero que limpies con Yoh todo el baño -

- ¡Si Annita! Yo lo haré gustoso –

Sonreía gustoso el castaño menor.

– Habla por ti Yoh¡yo no moveré un solo dedo! Además ¿no había limpiado hoy Manta el baño? –

El pelilargo no estaba dispuesto a ayudar en nada, no soportaba a Anna y no seria otro estúpido mas al servicio de ella, o al menos... eso creía.

- ¡NO VENGAS A CONTRADECIRME! Harás lo que te estoy diciendo y me importa muy poco si no quieres, si quieres permanecer en esta casa deberás obedecer mis reglas¡¿TE QUEDO CLARO?!

La rubia parecía echar chispas por los ojos y se aproximo a Hao dispuesta a golpearlo.

– ¡Bah! Esta bien, esta bien... -

Murmuro Hao mientras se daba media vuelta y se largaba del lugar.

- ¡Venga güerita no te sulfures! Yo te contare uno de mis chistesitos para que te rías un poquito¿Ok? –

Decía Chocolove mientras se ponía un disfraz de payaso.

La mirada de fuego de Anna sobre Chocolove hizo que este guardara silencio y se escondiera en un rincón de la sala.

– Chocolove tiene razón Annita, tranquila. No debes pasar rabias, recuerda al bebe –

Yoh puso su mano sobre el vientre hinchado de Anna y le sonrío.

- Esta bien, per... -

- ¡¡¡¡YA LLEGAMOS!!!! -

Lo que Anna estaba apunto de decirle a Yoh fue interrumpido por el grito de Horo desde la entrada.

– ¿No puedes ser menos chillón? -

Un ruido de golpe retumbo en toda la casa haciendo que todos aparecieran en la entrada y fueras espectadores del "show" que estaban dando Horo y Ren.

- ¿No pueden llegar sin armar un escándalo? Por eso tendrán que hacer la cena y mañana acomodar todas las cosas del cuarto del bebe¿les quedo claro? –

Dijo Anna mientras se iba a ver sus telenovelas en la sala, no esperando si quiera la respuesta de ambos shamanes.

– Pero... ¡No puede ser! No es justo... –

Se quejaba el shaman de hielo mientras iba con la cabeza gacha a preparar la cena.

– ¡Oye! y tu no te quedes ahí como si nada, ven a ayudarme que nos dijeron a ambos que hiciéramos la cena –

Ren camino sin mucho interés hacia la cocina chocando intencionalmente el hombro del peliceleste haciéndolo retroceder.

– ¿y a ti que te pasa? No me busques que me vas a encontrar... –

Murmuro el Ainu mientras sacaba algunas ollas dispuesto a cocinar.

–Como si me dieras miedo hielito, no me hagas reír. Mejor apresúrate con la cena -

- Vamos a hacerla JUNTOS chinito, así que saca la salsa del mueble y prepárala en la sartén –

Horo le extendió un sartén mientras comenzaba a picar unas verduras.

– Si, como sea -

Mientras Ren "intentaba", si digo intentar porque el Tao era pésimo cocinando y estaba dejando un chiquero en la cocina al intentar preparar la famosa salsa que Horo le había pedido. De repente comenzó a hervir y le salto a la cara.

– Auch... maldita salsa, me las vas a pagar -

- ¿Eh? Ren no me digas que ahora peleas con la salsa... –

El ojinegro se dio vuelta para mirar al Tao y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita al ver lo gracioso y tierno que se veía el Tao intentando cocinar y evitar que la salsa lo quemase.

–A ver... deja que te ayudo -

Horo tomo la mano de Ren donde este tenia sujeta la salsa y lo ayudo a levantar el sartén para revolverlo con la cuchara que tenia en la otra mano el ojidorado.

- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil, solo debes levantar la sartén cuando la salsa empiece a formar burbujas, porque eso querrá decir que esta hirviendo y debes tener cuidado de no quemarte -

Ren no pudo mas que sonrojarse por lo cercano que estaba Horo con él. O sea casi lo estaba abrazando por la espalda y sentía que su corazón estaba pidiendo a gritos salir de su cuerpo. ¿Que rayos le estaba pasando? Era solo Horo... solo su amigo, solo eso... ¿verdad?

- Oigan... ¿Les falta mucho? Anna esta empezado a... -

Lyserg detuvo sus palabras al ver la escena que estaban protagonizando Horo y Ren, que bueno... se veía muy comprometedora si estamos hablando de dos chicos y de dos supuestos amigos también.

Ren se sonrojo a mas no poder y en un intento por alejarse de Horo por la vergüenza de que el peliverde los hubiera visto de esa manera, soltó la sartén y se dio vuelta por lo que la sartén con la salsa les cayo encima a ambos, la salsa al tocar el suelo lo hizo resbaloso y ambos cayeron en una posición mas que insinuante. Horo arriba de Ren.

- ¡AAAAAH¡QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA! –

Chillaba el peliceleste mientras se movía como pez en el agua por el dolor de la salsa hirviendo sobre el.

Ren estaba casi en SHOCK por tener a Horo moviéndose encima de el, es decir... ¡estaba casi refregándose sobre él! Por lo que en un acto reflejo lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Ay! Y ahora esto¿qué rayos? –

Se quejaba él ojinegro mientras se tocaba la cabeza ya que había chocado contra uno de los muebles de la cocina por el empujón de Ren.

El Tao se levanto del suelo cubierto de salsa y tan rojo como un tomate miro a Horo.

– Este... chicos la cena –

El peliverde los miraba con una gotita en la cabeza y con unas ganas de reír de otro mundo, la escena había sido demasiado chistosa.

- ¡Toda la salsa se arruino y la cocina esta cubierta de ella! –

Lloriqueaba el shaman del norte mientras miraba a Ren con reproche.

- ¡Porque saltaste así! Todo es tu culpa -

- ¿MI CULPA? ES TUYA POR TENERME ABRAZ... –

Ren detuvo sus palabras y desvío su mirada de Horo, sentía su corazón latir demasiado rápido y ya sabia que era por lo cerca que había tenido al peliceleste.

– ¿¡Por tenerte que...¡Termina lo que ibas a decir Ren! -

- ¡Ah! Ya olvídalo, termina la cena, yo no comeré –

El Tao se fue tan rápido de la cocina que parecía estuviera huyendo y... en realidad así era.

– ¡¡Arg!! Claro y ahora yo tengo que terminar la cena y limpiar todo esto¡no es justo! -

- Jeje... si quieres yo te ayudo Horo –

Se ofrecía el ojiverde viendo como su amigo lloriqueaba.

– ¡Graciaaaas¡Tú si eres mi amigo! Pero... ¡Ren me las va a pagar! –

Murmuro lo ultimo Horokeu con cierta mirada maliciosa.

Al final la cena transcurrió tranquila y Horo tuvo que limpiar la cocina si quería irse a su habitación, que por cierto compartía con cierto ojidorado. Por lo que ahí él shaman del norte pensaba vengarse por lo que él chinito había hecho.

* * *

Continuara x3

¡He aquí mi fic! espero que les haya gustado porque es de la pareja que mas amo x3 shi shi shi!

Lo escribí de corrido en una noche de insomnio, hasta me había tomado una pastilla para dormir que no me hizo ni cosquillas o.ó!...

weno en fin, háganme saber con un review si les gusto, tengo mUuUuchas ideas así que todo depende de sus reviews para que lo continúe.

Se cuidan! x)

Byex bye

Note: La edad de todos es aprox. 19-18.

_Nikiih._


	2. Chapter 2

_.Together with you. _

**Warning:** Este es un fic total y completamente shonen ai y también yaoi, así que ¡homofobicos fuera!, después no se quejen porque yo ya les advertí x)!

Esto es un HoroxRen.

* * *

Luego de que Horo dejara la cocina impecable, tal cual Anna le había ordenado después de ver en las condiciones en que la salsa la había dejado, subió a su habitación esperando encontrar a Ren despierto. En realidad no era tarde, pero todos habían optado por irse a dormir por él cansancio que sentían luego de realizar todas las amables peticiones de la sacerdotisa. 

Horo abrió lentamente la puerta por si el chino estaba dormido y así no despertarlo, aunque muy dentro de sí esperaba que si estaba en el quinto sueño él mínimo ruido lo arrancara de los brazos de Morfeo. Felizmente para él, Ren estaba despierto y mirando atentamente por la ventana. La simple vista de Ren tan tranquilo y siendo solo iluminado por la cándida luz de la luna provocaron que el peliceleste se sonrojara.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del ojidorado. Este no se había dado siquiera cuenta de la actual presencia del shaman de hielo en la habitación.

El Usui caminó pausadamente hacia el peliviolaceo y lo asusto al poner una mano sobre su hombro al momento que llegaba a su lado, causando un pequeño sobresalto por parte del ojidorado.

– Ah... eras tu -

Soltó el chino mirándolo para luego volver su vista hacia la hermosa luna que seguía alumbrándolo.

– ¿Quién mas podría ser en este cuarto? Después de todo creo que somos los únicos que dormimos aquí ¿no? -

Aporto tontamente el shaman de hielo.

Ren lo ignoro totalmente y continuo mirando hacia el cielo.

– Creí estarías dormido... no es tan tarde pero como te fuiste taaan rápido, pense tenias sueño -

Él tono utilizado por él Ainu desbordaba en el sarcasmo y una sonrisa adorno su rostro al notar que Ren volvía a poner atención en él.

– Pues para tu información no tengo sueño cuerpoespin y si me fui fue porque quise -

Sus mejillas estaban algo rosas al recordar el incomodo momento que había sucedido mientras preparaban la cena.

– Ok, pero tendrás que hacerme un favor para compensarlo -

- ¿Si? Y quien lo dice -

- Yo¿quien mas? ...¡Vamos Ren di que si! -

La mirada del ojinegro era como la de un cachorro en la lluvia por lo que Ren solo puso una expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

– Ni siquiera sé que quieres ¿y ya quieres que diga que si? -

- Ps... ¡Acompáñame a dar una vueltesita! Estuve todo el día haciendo mil y una cosas y necesito algo de aire ¿Siiiii? -

Horo le estaba rezando a todos los dioses para que el corazón del ojidorado se ablandara y su respuesta fuera positiva ya que se moría por salir y seria aun mejor si el Tao aceptara acompañarlo, disfrutaba bastante de su compañía. Aunque solo discutieran. (xD que es masoquista). Así que su actual táctica solo consistía en poner cara de perrito esperando que Ren dijera que si.

El descendiente de los Tao suspiro, estaba algo cansado pero algo de aire le haría bien, al menos eso penso. Por lo que olvidándose un poco del incidente en la cocina sonrío de medio lado, casi imperceptible.

- ... Esta bien -

- ¡Wooouju! Gracias Ren, sabia que en él fondo no eras TAN malo -

Horo reía infantilmente mientras el ojidorado lo miro algo hastiado.

– Otro comentario y no voy -

- ¡Uy! Esta bien señorito... -

Dijo Horo siguiendo con su juego y es que le encantaba que Ren se enojara.

– ¡Madura de una vez por todas Hoto Hoto! -

El Usui siguió riendo mientras le dio la espalda a este y salió de la habitación.

– Ya, mejor vamonos rápido tiburón -

Ren lo siguió con unas ganas de otro mundo de golpearlo, pero resistiéndose de aquello o solo despertaría a todos si hacia un escándalo en medio pasillo.

Ambos shamanes salieron de la pensión sin un rumbo aparentemente definido, o al menos eso pensaba el Tao.

– ¿Vas a alguna parte en especial o solo piensas caminar por horas sin rumbo? -

Soltó el Tao mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra que había en la calle.

– Primero VAMOS y segundo, podríamos ir a un sitio que conocí cuando el torneo recién había comenzado y acababa de llegar a Tokio -

- Hn... como quieras -

El shaman de hielo río bajo y le sonrío.

– Yo creo que te va a gustar, es bastante agradable -

Todo el camino ambos guardaron silencio y solo coincidían entre sí cuando se miraban disimuladamente.

Al llegar Ren se dio cuenta que una de sus sospechas sobre el lugar era cierta, tenia plantas y es que era bastante obvio tratándose del peliceleste. El sitio era un gran y antiguo parque, estaba cubierto por gigantescos arboles que se notaba tenían muchos años y un camino de piedras lo recorría de punta a punta. Lo que si... estaba cerrado.

– Uhm, creo que tendremos que pasarnos por la reja -

Sonrío algo apenado Horo al recordar que el parque tenia un horario de atención a publico.

– No seas tarado, mejor vamonos¿no ves que esta cerrado? -

- Ay no me digas que El Gran Ren Tao tiene miedo -

- ¿Miedo? No me hagas reír. Vamos -

Horo había hecho una buena jugada, sabia que si le decía cobarde el ojidorado no se resistiría y haría lo que le estaba diciendo de todos modos. Era demasiado orgulloso.

Ambos saltaron ágilmente la reja del lugar sin ser vistos y comenzaron a caminar por el camino que dividía él lugar. Era muy hermoso, había que aceptarlo y aunque las luces estaban apagadas la belleza del lugar era notoria a simple vista, a pesar de la oscuridad.

- ¿Verdad que es lindo? La primera vez que lo visite quede encantado, era el primer lugar de Tokio que veía tan atentamente cuidado donde hubiera plantas -

- Si, es bastante lindo... y tranquilo, al menos de noche -

- De día es un poco menos, ya sabes, por los niños -

De repente Horo se detuvo bruscamente¿estaba teniendo una conversación tranquila con Ren? Esto debía ser un milagro... o ¿se iba a acabar el mundo?  
Observo al Tao y sonrío ante su pensamiento.

– Ven, descansemos un poco -

- ¿Ya estas cansado? Que poco aguantas, eres tan débil -

Bingo¡tin tin! Penso Horo, era demasiada la maravilla para ser cierta, Ren no aguanto demasiado para decir alguna pesadez.

– Mejor cállate, te ves mas lindo con la boca cerrada -

Dijo sin pensar el Usui, cosa que provoco que el ojidorado se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

- Cierra la boca -

Ren camino hasta uno de los imponentes arboles y se apoyo en él para luego sentarse. Sus ojos se tapaban con sus cabellos al momento en que se deslizo para sentarse, por lo que Horo al ver el rubor que cubría sus mejillas solo sonrió gustoso.

El ambiente estaba algo frío por lo que el ojidorado se froto un poco los brazos con las manos para proporcionarse algo de calor. Habían salido tan rápido que ni se le había ocurrido abrigarse, craso error ya que el Tao era muy friolento.

Horo observaba atentamente a Ren y al darse cuenta de lo que hacia se saco su chaqueta para ponerla sobre sus hombros.

– Toma, yo no tengo frío así que puedes... -

El Ainu no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que tenia la chaqueta colgando en su celeste cabesita.

– No la necesito, idiota -

- ¡Eres un malagradecido! Solo intento ayudarte tiburón -

El peliceleste le tiró la chaqueta nuevamente y el ojidorado lo miró lleno de ira.

– ¿Que acaso no entiendes? -

Horo se sentó a su lado y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándolo.

– Bueno entonces yo mismo te brindare calor ¿feliz? -

Dijo jugando el Usui mientras veía como el chino se tensaba por completo y sus mejillas tomaba nuevamente un tono carmín.

– ¡A-alejate! -

- ¿Y si no quiero? Además... ¿Porque tan nervioso? –

Horo siguió con su juego al ver como Ren estaba que explotaba de lo sonrojado. Era una buena venganza, después de todo se lo debía y por que no decirlo, a pesar de que el ojidorado pusiera resistencia estaba disfrutando de tener entre sus brazos a Ren. Pero poco le duro la "diversión" ya que el pelivioleaceo le mando un golpe directo al rostro, dejándolo medio aturdido.

– ¡Y no me vuelvas a tocar¿te quedo claro? -

Ren estaba ardiendo de furia y de vergüenza, si el Usui pensaba jugar con él, no iba a permitirlo por lo que se levanto y comenzó a caminar.

– ¡Oye! No seas así, solo fue una broma -

Horo comenzó a seguirlo y cuando Ren estaba a unos cuantos metros de la reja de salida el peliceleste lo sujeto del brazo.

– Detente ¿Ok? -

El ojidorado lo miró por sobre el hombro con algo de resentimiento. No iba a soportar que jugara con él, eso si que no... No permitiría que el Ainu jugara con sus sentimientos... ¿sus sentimientos¡¿Que disparates estaba pensando?!  
Sacudió un poco su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y mantuvo sus dorados ojos sobre Horo.

– ¿Vas a decir algo o que? -

- Yo... lo lamento ¿Si? No pense que te pondrías así solo por una broma... ¿me disculpas? -

Él Usui sonreía algo apenado y un poco triste. Jamas penso que Ren reaccionara así, al menos él se había sentido bien con aquella cercanía.

Su expresión permanecía un tanto triste por lo que Ren suspiró y lo miro de frente.

– ¿Algo mas? -

- ... Creo que no -

- Esta bien, entonces vamos -

- Pero... -

- Olvídalo ¿si? Tampoco nos íbamos a quedar toda la noche aquí, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer -

- Ah... si, tienes razón. Pero ¿ya no estas enojado? -

Su sonrisa realmente lo encantaba así que para evitar volver a sonrojarse simplemente asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

– ¡Graciaas! -

Cuando el peliceleste estaba apunto de abrazarlo efusivamente lo penso mejor y se contuvo; no lo iba a arruinar de nuevo.

Luego de que ambos saltaran la reja del lugar y emprendieran su camino de vuelta, los ánimos de ambos ya se habían relajado e iban hablando tranquilamente.

– No te lo había dicho pero me sorprendió bastante el que aceptaras acompañarme a dar un paseo a estas horas Ren -

- Ps... me pareció una buena idea -

- Si, hemos estado aquí bastante tiempo pero poco hemos podido relajarnos con todos los preparativos para la llegada del hijo de Yoh... -

Caminaban lentamente pero la distancia no era tan extensa por lo que ya estaban muy cerca de la pensión.

– No vinimos a "relajarnos" Hoto, vinimos a ayudarles -

- Lo se lo se, pero no imagine que no tendríamos ni un momento para divertirnos -

- Lo hemos pasado bien... después de todo el grupo se volvió a reunir luego de tantos años ¿no? -

- No lo niego... bueno en fin, no entendiste el sentido en que lo dije así que no importa -

- No estoy en tu cabeza para entender lo que piensas cuerpoespín -

Horo le sonrío y dejo escapar una breve risa de sus labios al ver la poca paciencia que tenia el ojidorado.

– Bueno en fin... -

Al llegar ambos subieron en silencio por las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían, al entrar armaron rápidamente sus futones y fueron vencidos velozmente por el cansancio por lo que ambos estaban apunto de dormirse.

– Buenas noches tiburón... -

- Buenas noches cabeza de hielo -

Horo se acomodo en su futón y se dio vuelta hacia el lado en el que se encontraba Ren, observó unos segundos sus ojos que estaban siendo vencidos por el sueño y soltó en tono de burla.

– Que sueñes conmigo ... -

El agotamiento que sentía el Tao se esfumo por unos segundos para cubrirle las mejillas de un tono rosado al momento que tomaba una de las almohadas y se la lanzaba en la cara.

– Cierra la boca imbecil -

Se dio vuelta para evitar aquellos profundos ojos negros que estaban clavados en él y la sonrisa juguetona del Ainu al tiempo que se quedaba dormido.

---------

Al día siguiente todos a excepción de Horo se habían levantado temprano, extrañamente Ren también y es que era bastante raro el hecho de que lo hubiera logrado después de lo tarde que había conciliado él sueño luego de la salida que había tenido con él peliceleste. Pero claro, todo tiene una razón y esta era que había recordado que en el camino de vuelta el Usui le había comentado que distraídamente había olvidado su chaqueta en el parque por lo que él ojidorado había salido temprano de la pensión a buscarla.

– Este idiota... -

Murmuro algo enojado Ren en el camino, tenia sueño. Si, no podía negarlo y es que realmente era temprano, aproximadamente las 8 AM.

Al llegar al lugar este ya se encontraba abierto y había unas cuantas personas paseando en él.

– Al menos no tendré que entrar "a la mala" de nuevo -

Pensaba el Tao al caminar en sentido al árbol en el que la noche anterior habían estado sentados.

Al llegar a él no estaba la chaqueta por lo que maldijo a todos los dioses pensando que su viaje había sido en vano, aunque... podría haberse equivocado de árbol ¿no? Siguió recorriendo el parque hasta llegar al final de este sin éxito alguno.

Un señor de bastante edad se acerco al chino al momento que este ya totalmente desilusionado caminaba hacia la salida.

– Disculpe jovensito... pero no pude evitar observarlo ¿Acaso perdió alguna cosa? -

- ¿Eh...? -

Ren estaba algo distraído por lo que se sorprendió un poco al ver al señor frente a él.

– Que si perdió alguna cosa joven... -

El descendiente de los Tao suspiró sonoramente mientras asentía con la cabeza.

– Ya veo, bueno si gusta puede pasar a la recepción del parque y buscar en la zona de artículos perdidos -

- ¿Hay una zona de artículos perdidos?... –

El ojidorado estaba algo sorprendido al escucharlo, era extraño eso en un parque... aunque este fuera privado.

- Si, yo soy él encargado de cuidar el parque y todas las mañanas me preocupo de tomar cada objeto olvidado en el recinto y llevarlo hasta allá. Si tiene suerte quizá lo encuentre -

El señor le sonrió a Ren y comenzó a caminar hacia aquel sector del que le hablo siendo seguido por él chino. Al llegar allí el ojidorado comenzó a buscar entre el gigantesco montón de cosas que había, era bastante sorprendente la cantidad de prendas olvidadas.

– Es tan común el hecho de que la gente olvide sus cosas... demasiadas parejas vienen aquí por la leyenda que este lugar posee -

- ¿Leyenda? -

Pregunto Ren mientras seguía escarbando en el mar de cosas.

– Si¿no lo sabia? Este lugar es muy famoso por la leyenda de la unión de parejas. Se dice que hace muchos años... siglos podría decirse, en este mismo lugar hubo una guerra y una pareja de jóvenes se conocieron en medio de ella; cada uno de ellos pertenecía a uno de los pueblos en conflicto y como sabían que no podrían estar juntos, ambos se quitaron la vida jurando así eternamente permanecer juntos en el otro mundo, amándose como sabían en este mundo no podrían. Desde ese momento se dice que este lugar ayuda a las parejas a unir sus vínculos, a hacerlos mas fuertes y duraderos para así jamas separarse. Por lo que también se acostumbran a hacer bastantes bodas en este lugar. Las parejas vienen y disfrutan de un agradable momento esperando que este sitio los ayude a que su amor perdure para siempre. Es por eso que como vienen tan ensimismadas en sus asuntos olvidan las cosas... objetos, ropas, etc. ¿Me entiende ahora porque creamos esta zona de "cosas extraviadas"? -

Ren quedo totalmente sorprendido¿Horo lo había traído a este lugar por pura coincidencia o...?

- Joven ¿esta usted bien? -

El anciano lo observó algo preocupado, el rostro del Tao estaba totalmente rojo y había detenido su búsqueda.

- ¿Joven? -

- Este... si, no se preocupe -

Fue en ese momento que vio la chaqueta de Horo, ahí estaba la condenada prenda que lo había hecho levantarse temprano.

– Usted también debe haber sido víctima del hechizo del lugar, olvidándose de todo ¿no? Incluso su ropa. Debe tener una novia muy linda para haber venido hasta este lugar esperando siempre permanecer a su lado ¿no? -

El señor río al ver la cara sonrojada de Ren al tiempo que salía de la habitación donde estaban todos los objetos.

– No se preocupe, yo sé que su novia lo debe querer mucho. Los jóvenes de hoy tienen un amor tan puro... -

Comentaba él anciano al tiempo que su expresión cambiaba, su cara demostraba que algo había recordado. Algún amor de sus años podría ser ¿no?

Ren caminó hacia la salida en silencio sin responderle a sus comentarios a aquel señor y es que ¿Qué podría decirle? "No señor¿sabe? Vine con mi amigo, pero mi amigo me produce extraños sentimientos ¿será normal?" No, claro que no, quizá aquel anciano moría de un ataque al corazón.

– Bueno... adiós y gracias por su ayuda -

- Adiós y buena suerte -

En el camino el ojidorado no dejaba de pensar en lo que el anciano le había dicho. Aquella leyenda... ¿Realmente había sido casualidad que Horo lo hubiera llevado a aquel parque?...

Llego a la pensión cuando todos estaban desayunando por lo que se sentó a la mesa mientras Tamao ponía un vaso de leche frente a él y se sentaba en su sitio. (Creo que había olvidado decirles que esta rosita también estaba aquí, xD también otra jodida esclava de la sádica sacerdotisa)

- Buenos días Ren, veo que madrugaste ¿adonde fuiste? -

Ahí estaba de metiche su amigo Yoh con su sonrisa de volado tomando su jugo de naranja mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano. Se notaba tenia sueño, al parecer Anna no lo dejaba descansar ni de noche... (xD)

- A ningún lugar en particular, solo salí -

- Así que con secretitos el tiburón ¿no? -

No podía faltar el comentario de Horo, si y es que le fascinaba fastidiar a Ren.

- ¿Porque mejor no terminas de engullir tu desayuno y te callas la boca? -

- Mmm... déjame pensarlo... NO -

- ¡Eres insoportable! -

- ¡Y tu un tarado! -

- ¡Cerebro de plantas! -

- ¡Cabeza de aguja! -

- ¡Maldito...! -

Pero la tierna y linda ofensa de Horo fue interrumpida por un vaso clavado en su cara lanzado por cierta sacerdotisa con una venita en su frente.

– ¡ES QUE USTEDES NO PUEDEN VIVIR EN PAZ ÉL UNO CON ÉL OTRO! POR ESO NO ALMORZARAN -

- ¿¡QUE!? -

Horo lloraba a mares mientras mordía su camiseta.

– ¡No es justo! -

- ¡TE CALLAS! -

Todos miraban con pena a Horo y con miedo a Anna, el carácter de esta estaba cada día peor y Horo siempre le rebatía las cosas... causando que todo terminase mal.

Después del desayuno todos habían optado por realizar las cosas que el día anterior Anna les había encomendado. Él castigo de Horo y Ren ya estaba decidido y Horo ya lo había aceptado, no podía cambiarlo después de todo, era mejor resignarse.

Ambos estaban parados en medio de una habitación llena de cajas y totalmente descolorida, realmente no muy apropiada para un bebe.

Anna apareció en la puerta de esta con unos baldes llenos de pintura celeste y blanca dejándolos en la entrada.

– Primero quiero que saquen todas las cajas y pinten la habitación entera con esta pintura, la quiero celeste en la mitad de abajo y blanco en la otra mitad ¿les quedo claro? Cuando terminen me avisan y les diré lo demás -

- Si, jefa -

Dijo en tono cansado Horo, y es que el solo hecho de pensar todas las cosas que tendría que hacer y más encima no poder almorzar ya lo tenia agotado.

- ¿¡Como me llamaste!? -

- Nada nada, olvídalo por favor -

Dijo casi lloriqueando Horo escondido detrás de Ren al tiempo que este solo resoplo pesadamente.

– Ten cuidado con lo que dices, ahora empiecen -

Anna se fue caminando por el pasillo mientras seguía inspeccionando que los demás también cumplieran con lo que les había ordenado.

- Sii... -

Dijeron al unísono mientras cada uno tomaba una caja para sacarla de la habitación.

– Porque tantas cajas... -

- Son las cosas del bebe idiota... cuna y... que se yo que mas necesita un bebe -

- Oh ¡sabes tanto señorito! -

- ¿Porque debería saber de bebes¿Acaso me ves con un crío acuestas? -

- No realmente -

Horo río ante el pensamiento de Ren con un bebe entre sus brazos, seria algo difícil de creer con la poca paciencia de este.

– ¡De que demonios te estas riendo tarado! -

- Te imaginaba con un bebe jajaja seria algo muy gracioso -

- Ja Ja... si mejor sigue sacando las cajas -

- Ok ok... que carácter -

Luego de dejar la habitación totalmente vacía iniciaron la tarea de pintarla, cada uno encargado de una mitad, de repente Horo metió la mano entera en uno de los baldes sin que Ren se diera cuenta.

– Oye Ren... -

Dijo llamando la atención de un concentrado Ren que pintaba su parte complicado por la tarea, jamas había pintado en su vida por lo que esperaba quedara "decente" o Anna lo mataría.

– ¿Que quieres ahora? -

Al darse vuelta el Usui le paso la mano llena de pintura por la cara dejándole el rostro totalmente manchado.

- ¿¡Que mier...!? -

Horo reía a carcajadas mirando el rostro celeste del Tao, este estaba ardiendo de furia y lo miro fulminante al tiempo que tomaba uno de los baldes de pintura y se lo lanzaba.

– ¡Haber si te gusta tanto la pintura hielito! -

Horo quedo totalmente cubierto por la pintura blanca y entre las risas había tragado otro tanto mas de pintura.

- ¡Vas a morir cabeza de tiburón! De esta no te salvas... -

Un juego comenzaba dejándolos totalmente cubiertos de pintura, todo iba "bien" si se puede decir, hasta que... Anna llego.

- ¿¡QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO PAR DE DESEREBRADOS!?

Ambos quedaron petrificados al escuchar el sonoro grito de la sacerdotisa.

– Ups... -

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el peliceleste antes de recibir un certero y duro golpe en su cara.

– Porque siempre a mi... -

Lloriqueaba medio noqueado en el suelo el Ainu mientras Ren lo miraba con algo de lastima.

– Y tu... -

El ojidorado tragó en seco.

– Encárgate de que el cuarto este entero pintado en menos de dos horas, ni un minuto mas... si algo pasa de ahora en adelante TÚ serás el responsable ¿te quedo claro? -

- Si pero... -

- ¡Pero que¿Porque tu? Porque Hoto es un imbécil y creo que tu al menos tienes un par de neuronas más ¿preguntas? -

- No -

Luego del "susto" ambos pintaron la habitación en tiempo récord... una hora¿Increíble, no? Lo que el miedo es capaz de hacer.

– Estoy exhaustooooo¿tu no? -

Ren solo soltó un bufido y se sentó en el pasillo que daba hacia el jardín.

– Esta mujer quiere matarnos... -

- Eres tan débil -

- Cállate -

- Cállame -

No pasaron ni dos segundos y Ren había sido empujado por Horo al jardín quedando este sentado sobre él ojidorado que estaba mas que sorprendido.

– Será un placer -

- ¿Que demo...? -

Él Tao no alcanzó siquiera a terminar de hablar cuando sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos. Provocando que sus ojos se abrieran el doble de lo normal.

Horo había actuado impulsivamente. Quizá demasiado, pero no se arrepentía ni un poco ahora que se encontraba besando a Ren, no había encontrado mejor momento.

Él ojidorado olvidándose de todo simplemente se dejo llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo y es que... hace tiempo debatía consigo mismo sobre lo que el peliceleste le producía. Ahora podía aclarar todo un poco, era como si le hubieran sacado uno de los muchos velos que cubrían sus ojos. Comenzó a responderle el beso mientras agarraba un mechón de los cabellos que descendían por el cuello del ojinegro y lo atraía aun mas hacia él, profundizando el contacto, causando en él y el Ainu un estremecimiento que los había hecho olvidar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Olvidando que estaban en el jardín, olvidando que Anna podría aparecer en cualquier momento ordenándoles hacer otra cosa, olvidándose que no estaban solos en aquella pensión, si no que estaba llena, llena y con sus amigos.

El corazón de ambos latía a mil, y Horo buscando aumentar aquella sensación comenzó a acariciar el torso de Ren mientras levantaba lentamente su polera, aumentando la intensidad del beso. Haciéndole perder la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando un pequeño grito resonó en aquel pasillo que antes habían estado ocupando. Alguien los había visto y ese alguien los hizo separarse aceleradamente por el grito que había emitido.

Ambos estaban jadeantes por el largo rato que habían estado sin respirar debido a aquel beso y claro por lo acelerada que estaban sus hormonas y su temperatura. Los dos observaban totalmente sonrojados a "esa" persona que los había descubierto...

* * *

Continuara x3 

Wiiiii! Ejem... xD lamento mucho la tardanza! Por favor perdónenme la vida ;; es que me raptaron temporalmente a la playa unos amigos xD y como soy tan buena no me negué y fui felizmente secuestrada... OK :P jeje en fin.

Aquí tienen él capitulo II de Together with you!  
E igual que él anterior lo escribí de corrido, creo que queda mejor así que ir pegando ideas cuando se me ocurran cosas ¿no? Shi shi shi!

Bueno espero que les guste tanto como él anterior ¡Y muchisimas gracias a todas las que dejaron sus reviews¡Realmente eso me motiva muchisisisimo! Cuando vi que habían 8 review para solo un capitulo literalmente ¡me caí de la silla! En serio me alegra mucho que les haya gustado, seguiré poniéndole muchas ganas a este fic pk... ¡esta que arde! XD jajaja shiii!

- ¿Quien será aquella persona que descubrió a nuestros niños ò.ó...? – uy uy que ya no son tan niños xDD jajajaja weno weno, ya paro u.ú me voy en volaaa...¡fiiiuz!

Ejem weno quería hacerles un par de preguntitas que espero que respondan en sus ¡cutes reviews!

1- ¿Quieren HaoxLyserg? (¡Si mas de tres personas dicen que shi lo pondré! Okis?) No son mi pareja favorita, lo es HoroxRen xD pero ¡igual me ustan! En fin, depende de ustedes.

2- Quieren que alguna vezzz... xD suena a tan lejano, weno es que no se cuando pero ¿quieren lemon? x) jujuju babeando en mala (¡¡También depende de ustedes él veredicto final!)

Weno ya, aquí si me voy porque alargue mucho esto y me carga ¡dar lata o.ó¡¡Se cuidan!!! Y recuerden para que continúe este fic tienen que dejar sus cutes reviews T-T que son re lindos xD las amo! En fin ¡¡Byex!!

_Nikiih_


	3. Chapter 3

_.Together with you. _

**Warning:** Este es un fic total y completamente shonen ai y también yaoi, así que ¡homofobicos fuera!, después no se quejen porque yo ya les advertí x)!

Esto es un HoroxRen.

* * *

- ¡¡Ahá!! siempre lo supe...y tan recatado que se veía el par... -

Para sorpresa de muchas y asombro de aún mas, la persona que había descubierto a nuestros "niños" (JA! si claro, no me la creo ni yo) no había sido ni más ni menos que Hao Asakura. ¡Si! y es que no podían tener peor suerte. 

Ambos shamanes ya no estaban intimamente próximos, pero la distancia entre ellos aun era bastante corta. Jadeaban y sus rostros manifestaban un notorio color rojizo. Sus miradas chocaron cómplices, no sabían que decir. Ademas entre la desesperación de Horo por haber sido descubierto por el Asakura y la molestia de Ren de haber sido el castaño el que justo se habia dignado a pasar por ahí no se sacaba un dialogo muy lógico de ambos.

El pelilargo bajo el pequeño escalón que separaba el largo pasillo de la pensión al jardin y se agacho a la altura de ambos con una sonrisa bastante burlona en su rostro.

- Y... ¿Acaso se comieron la lengua también? vamos, digan algo -

El castaño intento reprimir su risa, pero la cura fue peor que la enfermedad. Casi pierde el equilibrio por las sonoras carcajadas que al final no pudo controlar, los rostros de ambos chicos no ayudaban mucho a poner el ambiente más serio, causaban bastante gracia en realidad.

El ojinegro quería golpear al castaño por estar burlandose, el momento en realidad era bastante incomodo y aún estaba envelesado por el reciente contacto con el peliviolaceo. Y por el contrario, nuestro amado ojidorado no guardo silencio al darse cuenta que estaba siendo victima de las burlas del "gemelo malvado" de Yoh, logro despejar su mente del sin número de ideas y pensamientos que comenzaban a ocuparla.

- Juro que si dices algo no viviras para conocer a tu sobrino... -

Hablo entre dientes, la rabia estaba apoderandose de todo su ser. No iba a permitir que el piromano con aires de poder pasara a llevar su GRAN orgullo, eso si que no.

El peliceleste sintió algo de temor al percibir lo enfurecido que estaba Ren.

- Este... Hao vamos, puedes...em ¿guardar el secreto? -

Horo estaba midiendo sus palabras, debía nivelar la balanza de "amables" peticiones que había comenzado el Tao.

- Claro, claro no se preocupen... yo los entiendo, las hormonas dominaron sus cuerpos, la temperatura se les subió, el cavernicola que llevan dentro se hizo presente... -

Y así seguía haciendo estupidos ejemplos totalmente ironicos, hasta que la paciencia del ojidorado cruzo su "límite permitido". Se puso de pie y saco su lanza de quien sabe donde, poniendola frente a la cara de Hao.

- ¡Cállate de una buena vez! o tu rostro se va a desfigurar -

- ¿Disculpa? -

Estaba usando un tono totalmente molesto, cosa que sacaba aún mas de sus casillas a Ren.

Se puso se pie para estar a la misma altura que el de la tongari.

- Creo que no estas en posición de decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, eso me corresponde a mi. Pero.. ¿saben? hoy me siento generoso, no dire nada si uds. me hacen un pequeñisimo favor -

Sonreía tiernamente falso y con su mano ejemplificaba "lo pequeño" del favor.

Horo se levantó del pasto, sacudió su ropa y puso su mano sobre la lanza del peliviolaceo, incitando a que Ren se calmara y dejara de amenazar al Asakura.

- ¿De que favor hablas? -

El peliceleste prefería inclinarse hacia la salida pacífica y mas simple. No quería problemas y sabía que si apoyaba a Ren, aquí iba a correr sangre.

- Todo a su tiempo. Claro que deberan... -

Obvio, el Asakura no perdía tiempo y ya estaba poniendo una que otra regla en su chantaje.

- Vete al infierno -

Ren no aguanto mas y camino hacia el interior de la pensión, no iba a soportar ser manipulado. Si quería ir y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que los había visto besandose, OK, que lo hiciera. Ya estaba harto.

- Em... -

Horo miro algo triste el camino por el que el Tao se había marchado. En realidad entendía que estuviera molesto, pero a decir verdad no estaba tan seguro si era solo por que Hao estaba actuando como un idiota y el hecho de que los haya descubierto o por que los había interrumpido (por que a él si le había molestado) o por que lo habia besado impulsivamente. Tantas opciones...

- Como decia, ambos deberan cumplir con el favorcito sin chistar ni preguntar razones ¿ok? -

- Como quieras -

Camino hacia adentro de la pensión esperando encontrar a Ren en la habitación que compartían, dejando a Hao con sus innumerables ideas, una más rara que la otra. Ademas tambien estaba comenzado a molestarse, el castaño se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y al llegar a la planta alta de la casa casi corrió a su habitación. Al llegar frente a la puerta corrediza se detuvo y es que... no había pensado que le diría al Tao si lo encontraba allí.

" Hola¿sigamos con lo nuestro? " (xD se imaginan?)

No, esa no era una buena opción. Aunque en verdad se moria de ganas por continuar lo que habian comenzado. Otra duda domino sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué le había correspondido al beso? Jamas se lo espero, actuo casi por instinto en ese instante, no penso en las consecuencias ni en que pasaría si el ojidorado lo rechazaba. Lo extraño si, era que...

_Haya querido profundizar el impulsivo contacto por parte de él_.

Aquel pensamiento le subió los colores.

Horo se dio cuenta por fin de que no tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara en ese instante y que de igual manera sentía miedo de que lo mandara al demonio, diciendole alguna cosa hiriente o humillante. Con Ren jamas sabía las reacciones que era capaz de tener. La única cosa segura, era que ni en un millón de años él correría a sus brazos a abrazarlo y decirle que por que había tardado en besarlo luego de tantos años.

Una gotita se formo en la cabeza del Ainu al cruzarse la idea y es que era bastante chistosa la escena diseñada por su mentesita.

Dio la vuelta sobre si mismo, bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia la salida de la pensión, si salia un rato lo mas seguro era que no se topara con Ren. De esa forma podría pensar en alguna forma de iniciar un diálogo sin que se trabara ni se quedara mudo.

Pero como todas sabemos, la suerte de ambos era penosamente mala y el Tao también había pensado que la mejor forma de evadir una conversación era salir a pasear.

Caminaba mirando el suelo, una mezcla de emociones se hacían presentes en su interior. La rabia por Hao, lo embarazazoso que sería mirar nuevamente a los ojos al Usui y la duda de hacia donde demonios se estaba dirigiendo...

Detuvo sus pasos. Era cierto ¿donde mierda estaba llendo? Levanto la mirada del gris asfalto y se percato que estaba recorriendo el mismo jodido trayecto que había hecho la noche anterior con Horo, hacia el parque ese.

- Maldición -

Dió media vuelta, no quería volver a ese lugar. Un remolino de sensaciones en su cuerpo estaba causando estragos en el. Y es que no entendía por que rayos le había seguido el "juego" al Ainu. Estaba conciente que el chico del norte le producia algo extraño cuando lo veía y obviamente cuando lo tenía cerca, pero ahora que meditaba la situación, no debio haberlo besado. Él era el GRAN REN TAO y no podía darse el lujo de hacer cosas tan..¿inmorales? Si, quiza esa era la palabra que mejor describía su reflexión.

Debia aclararle de inmediato que no se iba a prestar a un juego así, que no se tomara en serio lo que habia pasado y que si se había hecho alguna tonta "ilusión" la desechara lo mas rápido posible.

Al ir de vuelta a la pensión chocó con el peliceleste que iba en direccion contraria a él y lo miro como si nada, pudo percatarse como el chico intentaba decirle algo, pero que no se atrevia.

- Que te quede claro que lo que paso solo fue un malentendido -

Y tan rápido como le dijo eso siguio su camino.

Horo quedo de una pieza ¿Qué le habia dicho¿Un malentendido? No pudo si quiera moverse y rebatirle algo, decirle lo que estaba pensando, nada. Su mente se nublo y no concebia unir las palabras, solo atinó a correr en dirección al ojidorado y agarrarlo del brazo.

- Repiteme lo que dijiste -

- ¿Eso quieres? -

El Tao levanto una ceja, estaba siendo mas frio que de costumbre y eso solo causaba que un dolor gigantesco creciera rápidamente en el interior del ainu.

- ¡Dilo! Intenta repetirlo, por que yo se que es mentira -

Horo estaba desesperado, como era posible que de un momento a otro el chino reaccionara así.

- ¡Mierda, Alejate¿si? No quiero nada contigo ¿lo entiendes? O eres tan imbecil -

El peliviolaceo se soltó del duro agarre del ojinegro y camino tranquilamente a la pensión. Tambien estaba confundido, pero dentro de si "la moral" inculcada por su familia desde pequeño estaba haciendo acto de presencia y su orgullo de igual manera jugaba un papel fundamental.

El peliceste no cabía en su asombro, quiza esperaba alguna ofenza pero nunca se le ocurrió la idea de que Ren dijiera que solo lo olvidara, como si no hubiera sido algo importante. Porque para el SI lo habia sido y mucho.

Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas de no soltar una que otra lágrima por la impotencia que le causaba el chino. No sentía pena, la furia era el protagonista en su interior.

---

En la pensión todo estaba mucho más tranquilo, ya todos habian terminado las tareas que la rubia les había ordenado hacer y como un merecido descanso que según Anna debian agradecerle a ella (aunque no moviera ni un dedo) se encontraban almorzando.

- ¿Alguien a visto a Horo y a Ren? -

La pregunta del futuro padre hizo atragantar con la comida a su gemelo.

- ¿Eso fue un si? -

Dijo entre duda y burla el peliverde.

- No -

Anna levantó una ceja, Hao parecia algo "nervioso". Claro que no era algo que se notara a simple vista pero la sacerdotiza era bastante perceptiva. Ademas que no era muy normal que el Asakura reaccionara así ante una simple y basica pregunta.

- Tal vez fueron a almorzar afuera -

- ¿O sea que están en una cita? -

El comentario de Chocolove causo una expresión algo sorprendida en todos.

- ¿Qué? Como crees -

Luego de la aclaración del castaño mayor, trago su comida casi a la velocidad de la luz y se levanto de la mesa.

- Tengo algo que hacer -

Y sin decir mas se retiro, dejando a todos bastante colgados.

- Am.. es idea mia o aquí estan todos bien raros ultimamente -

Yoh rió ante la acotación de su amigo ingles y aunque no sabía nada de lo que había pasado instintivamente percibía que algún inicidente debía haber ocurrido.

- Si tu lo dices.. -

--

Al llegar Ren a la pensión practicamente choco con Hao con lo que se gano un rosario de ofensas.

- Mierda, tarado mira por donde caminas -

- Que delicado Rencito.. Por cierto tu debes saber¿Dónde esta el Hielito? -

El solo escuchar hablar de él lo hizo fruncir el ceño, sentía entre culpa y rabia con solo pensar en lo que hace solo momentos había hecho.

- Que voy a saber yo, ahora muevete que quiero pasar -

El peliviolaceo intento pasar pero el brazo de Hao atravesado en su camino se lo impidio.

- La verdad no te creo que no sepas, como no vas a saber donde esta tu "novio" -

Y lo ultimo lo dijo practicamente en un susurro.

- ¿¡Que no te aburres de decir estupideses!? Esa basura no es mi novio -

En ese mismo instante el peliceleste venia entrando a la pensión, ya bastante herido por las palabras recien dichas por el Tao. Apreto los puños y paso de largo empujandolos a ambos para pasar.

- Se dice permiso ¡pero que modales! -

Hao dijo esto casi en un tono de vieja de alta sociedad totalmente ofendida, obviamenten jugando. (xD le faltaba el abanico nomas)

- Que raros son, primero se besan y ahora.. ¿esto? -

Se dirigió al patio sin esperar una respuesta dejando totalmente humillado a Ren.

- ..Mierda -

Sacudió un poco su cabello y camino hacia la cocina, buscando algo que comer, al abrir el refrigerador se topo con Yoh que también iba a buscar algo ahí.

- Hola Ren¿Dónde estabas? -

El castaño le sonrió y saco un helado del congelador, obviamente para Anna.

- En ningún lugar en especial -

- ¿Estabas con Horo? tampoco lo he visto -

El chino guardo silencio, sin siquiera inmutarse cuando el refrigerador se cerro frente a su nariz casi rozandola.

- ¿Ren? -

- Déjame en paz -

Un grito algo histerico retumbo en toda la pensión.

- ¡YOH QUIERO MI HELADO AHORA! -

Una gotita adorno la frente del castaño, la poca paciencia de su esposa le causaba bastante gracia.

- Ya voy.. Am, Ren despues hablamos -

Y así como llego se fue corriendo.

Ren se apoyo en una de las paredes de la cocina¿Por qué debían preguntarle siempre a él por Horo? Bastantes personas habitaban ahí como para ser siempre él al que debian acudir si se les perdia el ojinegro. No tenía algún sticker pegado en la frente que dijiera "Información sobre el ainu" o algo por el estilo.

--

El ainu caminaba de un lado para otro en la pensión, estaba totalmente enfurecido, casi hechando llamas por los ojos. Como era posible que el ojidorado fuera tan desgraciado, encima decir que era una basura. No era el gran personaje como para sentirse superior a todos, era un simple mortal igual a el.

Se sentó en uno de los muchos pasillos de la pensión, exactamente el que llevaba a las aguas termales.

Hao se dirigia hacia alla así que al verlo sentado con la cabeza gacha se inclinó a su altura. El chico del norte no reaccionaba ante su mano moviendose casi freneticamente frente a su rostro por lo que lo golpeó en la cabeza para que despertara, no lo iba a ignorar.

- Que -

- Nada -

Sonreía burlonamente lo que hizo soltar un bufido en Horo.

- ¿Quieres compañia? Aunque no se ve muy comodo el piso -

- No, mejor largate -

El Asakura levanto una ceja. Ok, el Usui estaba molesto pero eso no impedía que él hiciera lo que se le diera la gana como muy bien el sabía hacerlo, así que se sento a su lado.

- ¿Es por Ren verdad? -

- No -

- No ganas nada con mentirme, se te nota -

- ¿Entonces para que preguntas? -

- No se, se me hace divertido -

El peliverde paso por el pasillo que estaba frente a ellos y los miro con una expresión de duda. ¿Que hacían esos dos juntos? En cierto modo le molesto, pero no se atrevia a preguntarles que rayos sucedía por lo que solo siguio de largo no sin antes toser forzosamente para que notaran su presencia.

Horo dirigió su mirada hacia el reciente sonido pero no tomo mayor atencion al ver que era Lyserg, el Asakura tambien lo noto y sonrió juguetón.

- ¿Se habrá puesto celoso? -

Rió ante su comentario el pelilargo.

- Sí, claro. No ves que está profundamente enamorado de ti ¡Se realista Hao! Mataste a sus padres, él te detesta -

El comentario causo un nudo en la garganta del Asakura. Era cierto, él debía odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Volviendo al tema... -

- Ah claro, no te gusta lo que digo y tenemos que cambiar el tema -

Horo había dado en el blanco, el castaño sentía culpa por lo que habia hecho.

- Basta -

- Como quieras -

- ¿Qué pasó con Ren? -

- ¿Por qué debería decirtelo? -

Hao dudo un segundo.

- Por que se que en el fondo me consideras tu amigo y quieres mis sabios consejos -

Horo levanto una ceja¿qué rayos?

La cara del Usui hizo reir a su acompañante, en realidad no se le había ocurrido nada así que solto cualquier estupidez en respuesta a su pregunta.

- Ok, talvez no sea así pero te simpatizo -

- Oh, claro no sabes cuanto -

- Veo que el pasar tanto tiempo con Ren te pego lo sarcastico¿no es tierno? -

Casi puso mirada de niña al decir esto produciendo cierta rabia en el peliceleste, mas solo guardo silencio.

- No los entiendo, los pillo besandose y ¿ahora ni se hablan? -

- Me mando al demonio, que se yo que pasa por su cabeza... no logro entenderlo -

- Bien bien, estamos progresando. Ahora comenzare a cobrarte por consejo -

La mirada de hielo de Horo solo le causo mas gracia.

- No te he pedido un consejo -

- Lo se, pero igual lo haré -

- ¿Y con eso que ganas? -

- No siempre tengo que ganar algo, puedo hacerlo solo porque quiero ¿verdad? -

- Si claro, tu siempre quieres algo a cambio -

- Oye, calma. Ya me debes un favor por guardar su "secretito" asi que este sera gratis -

Horo sonrió ante las palabras del castaño, aveces podía detestarlo pero al menos era el único que estaba mostrando interes en su problema y también al único que podía hablarle sobre eso. Nadie mas sabía que había pasado y no estaba dispuesto a relatar todo lo sucedido.

- ¿Quieres ir a fumar al techo? -

- ¿Es una cita? -

Ambos rieron. Las respuestas de Hao no dejaban de sorprender a Horo.

En tan solo unos minutos ya estaban ambos sentados comodamente en el tejado de la pensión, mirando como estaba anocheciendo. Horo prendió un cigarro y le paso otro a Hao.

- La vida... -

- ¿Que? -

- Que la vida es una mierda -

- Que lindas palabras y tambien muy profundas, no pense que fueras filosofo -

El chico del norte sonrió algo triste. El shaman de fuego se dio cuenta que Horo necesitaba y quería hablar sobre lo sucedido, su rostro demostraba lo mucho que quería desahogarse. Y aunque no eran tan amigos necesitaba al menos unas palabras de aliento. El "destino" o "la vida" como decía el ojinegro lo había hecho cruzarse justo en el instante en que ambos shamanes problematicos estaban besandose, asi que él era el mas indicado en escucharlo.

- Bueno y...¿qué haras? -

- No tengo la menor idea -

Aspiro un poco de su cigarro y apoyo la espalda en el techo, quedando totalmente recostado. Su mente era un completo caos.

- Pero¿tú sientes algo por Ren? -

Horo se mantuvo en silencio.

- O ¿solo fue algo que hiciste sin pensar? -

- ¿No es obvia la respuesta¿Que acaso no se nota? -

- Bueno tranquilo, necesitaba preguntarlo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso si no sintieras nada por él no te habrias molestado tanto con lo que dijo -

- Bien, estas pensando -

Hao rió y Horo siguio fumando su cigarro.

- ¿Se lo has dicho? -

- No -

- Pues diselo -

- No es tan simple -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Ya viste como reaccionó, ademas que se yo si su familia piensa hacerle un matrimonio arreglado como a Yoh -

- Bueno eso es cierto, pero te dire que el que no se arriesga no cruza el rio. O te la juegas o lo vas a perder -

Horo suspiro, Hao tenía razón pero le daba miedo salir herido de todo esto.

- Ademas, no creo que Ren te haya besado solo por besarte -

- Yo lo bese -

- Pero él te respondió, imbecil -

- Ya se, pero y si solo fue por ... ah, no se -

Hao le tiro cenizas de su cigarro en la cara, estaba hablando estupideses.

- ¡Oye! -

- Lo siento pero tienes que pensar con la cabeza, no con otra cosa. Si tiras la toalla sin siquiera mover un dedo te vas a arrepentir -

- ¿Ah, si? Y.. ¿Qué harias tu en mi lugar? -

- Crei que jamas lo preguntarias, esa es la pregunta correcta -

- Deja de actuar como si fueras un guru del amor o algo así -

- Am, esta bien. Pero lo enfrentaría, le diría que rayos o simplemente me lanzaría sobre el -

La expresión algo pervertida del Asakura causo escalofrios en Horo, aveces de verdad daba miedo. (xD)

- Eso no va arreglar nada -

- Lo sé, pero el rato que pasarias no sería nada malo -

Horo lo golpeó en el brazo, ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

- Esto es serio -

- Lo que yo digo tambien lo es -

- No sabes cuanto... -

Y así se pasaron lo que quedo de la tarde, fumando, hablando sobre lo que Hao creía que Horo debía hacer. Aunque en realidad poco le ayudaban sus consejos, mas le daban risa, Hao era un completo PERVERTIDO. Y aunque jamas se fio mucho de él, ahora comenzaba a agradarle bastante, estaba algo loco pero ¿quién estaba cuerdo en esa pensión?

----

A la hora de cenar los primeros en llegar a la mesa fueron Horo y Hao por petición del ainu, el cual por al no haber almorzado queria arrasar con lo que le pusieron en frente.

Tamao sirvio al estar todos presentes y comenzaron la cena, bastante silenciosa a decir verdad. El unico ruido que resaltaba era el masticar y tragar del peliceleste. Parecia que no había comido en semanas, era un espectaculo para todos.

- Y solo no almorzaste... -

Yoh rió por lo que su hermano dijo, era cierto, comía como una bestia.

Lyserg lo miraba totalmente shockeado, él comia lenta y pausadamente; con modales y con solo observar unos cuantos segundos a Horo ya se le habia quitado el apetito.

- ¿Quieres mi porción Horo? Ya no tengo hambre... -

- Dejenle los platos a él, de seguro no necesitamos lavar despues -

La risa se hizo presente en todos, mas el comentario de Ren solo hizo enfurecer a Horo. Lo miro con profundo desprecio y siguió comiendo. Al notar la reaccion del ojinegro, el ojidorado solo miro hacia otro lugar.

Mas alla de eso, la cena transcurrio en paz, al final Horo se repitió unas 4 veces y no quedaron sobras. (es una marabunta o algo asi? cuidado con sus refrigeradores...xD)

Cuando todos se iban a levantar de la mesa Anna carraspeo un poco, logrando llamar la atención.

- Hay dos cosas que debo decirles -

Todos tragaron en seco y volvieron a acomodarse. ¿Qué otra tortura se le había ocurrido a la desquiciada?

- Primero -

Miro totalmente inexpresiva a Horo y a Ren.

- Ustedes dos no terminaron todo, les dije que debian pintar pero que al terminar me buscaran para darles otras tareas. ¡Debian acomodar los muebles del cuarto! Ni crean que lo olvide -

Ambos shamanes se miraron un par de segundos, era cierto, lo habian olvidado por completo luego del "accidente".

- Y lo otro es que necesitare que todos asistan a un curso para padres primerizos. No necesito basuras que no sepan cuidar al bebe cuando nazca -

- Pero es tu hijo y de Yoh ¿Por que deberiamos ir nosotros? -

- Lo se, pero necesitaremos ayuda para todo, mudarlo, darle de comer, hacerlo dormir, etc -

Las caras de todos demostraban resignacion, de verdad que no querian asistir, ni menos aprender todas esas cosas. El solo pensarlo les hacia doler la cabeza.

- ¿Y ella que demonios va a hacer?...¡Es su hijo por dios! -

Hao le susurro eso bajito a Horo, aunque Anna parecia tener un radar por lo que le lanzó una taza en la cabeza al castaño.

- Cierra la boca escoria. Como les decía, el curso comienza mañana y obviamente deberan ir en parejas -

- Pero Anna... no sera bastante por no decir DEMASIADO raro.. ¿Que vayamos parejas de hombres? -

La sacerdotiza levanto una ceja al decir eso Manta, poco le importaba eso.

- No me interesa si les da verguenza, iran quieran o no -

- No es verguenza... pero nos van a mirar raro -

El ingles sudaba frio, no quería ir alla si debía asistir con un hombre. La gente lo iba a mirar como un bicho raro. Allí solo irian parejas de novios, casados, etc. Parejas "socialmente aceptadas", ademas nadie iba a pensar que por una mujer totalmente loca que iba a ser madre todos los amigos de su marido tuvieron que ir a los cursos.

- Ya dejen de lloriquear, no es una pregunta. Ya los inscribi a todos -

- ¡¿A TODOS?! -

Se escucho un suspiro general, no había duda, Anna era la mujer mas fria y malvada que pisaba la tierra.

- Si y estan organizados asi: Chocolove y Manta, Hao y Lyserg, y obviamente Horo y Ren -

- ¿Por qué diablos "obviamente? -

- Por que si -

Ren ya presentía que lo habrian atado al Usui ¡Siempre pasaba lo mismo! Daban por hecho que ellos estarian juntos.

Yoh sonreia ante la cerrada y tajante respuesta de su esposa, él estaba feliz de ir a ese curso con su queridisima Anna. Asi que no entendia mucho que se quejaran.

- ¿No se puede cambiar de pareja? -

Pregunto el Usui, al que no le gustaba ni un poco tener que hacer de pareja del Tao. Con suerte se dirigian una que otra mirada, no queria tener que hablar con él ni menos realizar todo lo que ahí les pidieran.

- No -

- Mierda -

El chico del norte y el Tao hicieron el lindo comentario al unisono, ganadose unas miradas y la risa de todos en la mesa. Lo mas molesto para Horo era que el que mas disfrutaba de la coincidencia era Hao.

---

- Eres un maldito -

- No me digas que no te dio risa -

- Ni un poco -

Luego de las noticias Horo y Hao estaban conversando en el jardin de la pensión, el Usui no queria ir a su habitación mientras Ren estuviera despierto, así que le pidió amablemente a su "nuevo amigo" que le hiciera compañia un rato.

Y notese que la amable petición fue así: "O te quedas conmigo en el patio o le digo a Lyserg que dijiste que se puso celoso al vernos hablar, no me pongas a prueba que lo hare sin chistar" , "Ok".

Horo ya habia descubierto que Hao sentía una profunda culpa por lo que había hecho a los padres de Lyserg, cosa que jamas hubiera creido si alguien se lo hubiera dicho. ¿Hao Asakura se arrepentía de algo? Eso si era bien insólito. Lo bueno es que con eso no se sentía en tanta desventaja al Hao conocer sus sentimientos por Ren, hasta podía manipularlo un poco como lo había hecho para que le hiciera compañia.

En eso Yoh y Ren pasaron caminando frente al jardin, viendo como ambos conversaban animadamente.

De inmediato Yoh noto como Ren se tenso por completo y lo mucho que llamo su atención que ambos shamanes estuvieran conversando.

Aquello hacia dudar a Ren. Hao habia sido el desgraciado que los había sorprendido y ademas había querido aprovecharse para chantajearlos¿Y ahora estaban de intimos amigos con Horo? ...¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza del Usui?

- ¿Y eso? -

Aunque Ren tarde mal y nunca expresaba lo que sentía no pudo evitar soltar la pregunta al gemelo del castaño.

- No se, se ve que se llevan bien -

Yoh rió con su pegajosa risa y siguió caminando hacia las escaleras acompañado de Ren.

- No se como aceptas que Hao viva aquí -

- ¿Eh? -

- No te hagas el tarado, es un amenaza -

De verdad que Ren no confiaba ni un poco en Hao, ademas siempre andaba molestando.

- Al principio tambien se me hizo raro Ren, pero despues me di cuenta que en verdad habia cambiado. No es el mismo Hao que nos ataco en el torneo y el que quería matarnos a todos para convertirse en el shaman mas poderoso -

- No creo que haya cambiado tanto -

- Yo si, no es como si fuera otra persona pero olvido esas ambiciones. Claro que, conserva los recuerdos de lo que hizo. No te digo que ahora es un santo o algo así, pero no nos haría daño -

- Hn...Nadie puede cambiar de un dia para otro -

Yoh sonreia al ver como su amigo le rebatía cada cosa, mas la única conclusión que pudo sacar es que a Ren le había causado celos ver conversar a Horo con Hao. Aunque se la pasaban peleando a Yoh siempre le había parecido que había más que amistad entre ambos. (volado y todo se da cuenta de las cosas xD)

- Tu cambiaste Ren -

- Y ¿Que tengo que ver yo en esto? -

Al llegar al segundo piso ambos se apoyaron en una de las ventanas que ahi se hallaban.

- Que ahí tienes una prueba de que si es posible. Recuerda cuando nos conocimos en el torneo. Tu solo albergabas resentimiento y odio, lograste cambiar y ver que no solo había oscuridad en este mundo¿te das cuenta? todos podemos cambiar y merecemos una segunda oportunidad -

- Si, claro. Ahora soy una persona totalmente diferente, nadie podria creer que ese era yo -

- No es necesario usar sarcasmos Ren, pero admite eso y dale una oportunidad a Hao -

- No se -

Un lapsus de silencio se hizo presente entre ambos.

- Por cierto... ¿Pasó algo con Horo? -

Ren miro el cielo que estaba totalmente estrellado, sabía muy bien que de una u otra forma Yoh le preguntaría eso. Era obvio, ambos estaban actuando totalmente distantes.

- No -

El futuro padre suspiro, Ren no quería hablar de eso.

- Ya veo -

--------------------

Al dia siguiente todos iban camino a los cursos en que Anna los había inscrito. El único animado era Yoh, ya quería aprender todas las cosas que ahí podrian enseñarle sobre como cuidar a su hijo que pronto llegaría (raro enrealidad que se animara con aprender algo, es un vago xD). El día estaba nublado y el frio estaba presente en todos lados, por lo que todo el grupo iba abrigado.

Al final de la carabana iban Horo y Hao conversando, el castaño solo se quejaba de la futura madre y sus ridiculas ideas, le daba verguenza el solo hecho de poner un pie en ese lugar.

- ¡Juro que si alguien dice algo ahi los voy a quemarlos a todos! -

- Si, si, como digas -

- Es verdad, Anna esta loca al llevarnos a todos -

Horo estaba mas animado que el día anterior, la compañia de Hao y sus continuas quejas lo hacian reir, olvidando a ratos lo que habia pasado con Ren. Aunque tambien esperaba que el camino fuera eterno, sabía que por fuerza deberia intercambiar una que otra palabra con él al estar en aquel sitio

- ¿Ren estas bien? -

Yoh lo miro algo dudoso, el ojidorado estaba tiritando y tenia algo rojas las mejillas.

- Hn -

Debia tomar eso como un si, pero la preocupación no se desvanecio en el menor de los gemelos. Ren era el mas abrigado del grupo y aún asi se veía que sentía demasiado frio.

Lyserg se acerco un poco a Yoh y a Manta que iba en silencio a su lado. Al mirar al Tao tambien percibio el aspecto extraño que tenía.

- ¿Esta enfermo? -

El ingles miro preocupado al chino y este que ya bastante enojado por las continuas miradas que todos le dirigian solo bufo sonoramente y camino mas rapido, alejandose un poco de todos.

- No se, pero eso parece -

Al llegar frente a un gran edificio Anna se detuvo, lo miro y señalo al grupo un gran cartel en la parte superior.

"Padres OK, Primero curso. 'Preparandonos para la llegada del bebe'"

- Dime que es mentira -

Hao dramatizaba apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Horo, casi llorando, queria suicidarse ahi mismo. ¡Eso debia ser una broma o algo asi!

- Quisiera poder hacerlo -

El peliceleste rio bajo, la escena era bastante chistosa. Ademas Anna estaba que explotaba de ira, el futuro tio se había quejado todo el camino.

- Esto es una perdida de tiempo -

- Totalmente -

- ¿Me puedo ir? -

Anna miro con llamas en los ojos a los interlocutores de aquellas quejas. Para ser exactos: Ren, Lyserg y Chocolove.

- ¡O entran o los mato aquí mismo! -

Todos se miraron dudosos, no podian hacer enojar TANTO a una embarazada, le iba a hacer mal.

- Esta bien -

Luego de la afirmación del ingles todos siguieron a los futuros padres a la recepción del edificio. Una secretaria con una sonrisa casi de comercial, de esas que sabes que son forzosas pero que ellas juran que cautivan saludo al numeroso grupo.

- ¡Buenos dias¿Vienen al curso? -

Anna asintió, Yoh se acerco un poco mas al gran mueble de la secretaria.

- Necesito los nombres de las parejas y pueden entrar -

Hao estaba con un tick en el ojo, la tipa solo lograba ponerle los pelos de punta. Solo quedaban un par de minutos y la tortura iba a comenzar.

- Ya calmate -

Horo estaba casi con un ataque de risa, ya ni siquiera sabía si Hao estaba actuando o de verdad la situacion le incomodaba de sobremanera.

- Para ti es facil decirlo -

- No es verdad, tampoco estoy feliz con esto, tarado -

Yoh le dijo los nombres de todos, mientras las quejas de todos seguian escuchandose.

- Tengo sueño -

Chocolove estaba apoyado en la muralla, descansando la cabeza en una almohada de quien sabe donde habia sacado.

- ¿Soy yo o...aqui hace mas frio que afuera? -

Manta escucho la acotacion del Tao, por lo que lo miro casi como un bicho raro.

- Ren, aquí hay calefacción -

- Olvidalo -

El Tao seguia tiritando, en verdad no se sentia muy bien. Ademas todo el camino habia querido asesinar a Hao¿¡Desde cuando era tan amigo con Horo!? Estaba totalmente consciente de que el habia mandado al diablo al ainu y que no podia recriminarle nada pero aún asi estaba completamente furioso.

Luego de que Yoh termino todo los ultimos detalles con la secretaria los guió al asensor, debían ir al piso 11. La clase comenzaba en menos de 10 minutos y ya todas las personas habian llegado.

- Ya estan todos, no hay chance de pasar desapercibidos -

- Matame por favor -

- ¡SE CALLAN! -

El grito retumbo en el asensor, causando que todos se taparan los oidos por el eco que habia causado.

El mas afectado por el sonoro ruido habia sido Ren, ya le dolia la cabeza y a la histerica le daba por ponerse a gritar.

- Annita tranquila -

- Entonces diles a estos idiotas que se callen -

- Chicos... por favor -

Llegaron al piso, todos tragaron en seco. Había aproximadamente sus 10 parejas ademas de ellos.

- No veo parejas de hombres -

- No me digas que tenias la esperanza de encontrar alguna -

- Ha decir verdad, si -

Ni Lyserg podia ahorrarse los comentarios, eran casi una atracción de circo. Todos habian girado a verlos.

Las sillas del lugar estaban ordenadas en circulo, casi parecia de esos clubs de alcoholicos anonimos. (claro si en esos clubs vieras muchas mujeres con panzas gigantes...)

Se sentaron en los asientos vacios que quedaban, cada uno a un costado de su "respectiva pareja forsozamente estipulada".

Una mujer de bastante edad salio de una puerta que estaba en la esquina del lugar, se puso dentro del circulo de sillas y comenzo su presentación.

- Bueno, mi nombre es Shizuka y los felicito a todos por el proximo integrante en su familia, en este curso aprenderan todo lo que necesitan para el embarazo, el parto y el post parto -

Todos los shamanes tenían una gotita en la frente¿Quién se suponía estaba embarazado en esas raras parejas que Anna había formado?

- Primero hagamos las presentacion, tambien quiero que me digan cuanto tiempo de embarazo tiene cada una y luego seguiremos con la charla de introducción al curso ¿esta bien? -

Todas las parejas comenzaron a presentarse, teniendo que levantarse de su asiento y decir su nombre. Los shamanes querian enterrarse vivos, ya venia su turno.

Anna le pego un codazo a Hao al darse cuenta que le tocaba a el y a Lyserg. Hao se levanto a regañadientes con su "pareja".

- Hao Asakura, Lyserg Diethel. Hola. -

Volvio a sentarse totalmente avergonzado, no habia ni dejado presentarse solo a Lyserg por lo que este solo se rio de el al volver a su asiento.

- Deja de reirte -

La mujer que guiaba al grupo miro dudosa a ambos, el ingles parecia una chica pero...no tenia panza de embarazada.

- Disculpa¿Lyserg, verdad¿Cuantos meses tienes? -

El grupo completo de sus amigos comenzaron a reir a carcajadas, no pudieron contenerse ni un poco. ¡La señora de verdad habia confundido a su amigo con una chica!

- Este... soy hombre señora -

Hao casi se cayo de la silla, la señora quedo totalmente sorprendida y solo le pedia disculpas, inclinandose un millon de veces.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, de verdad... Bueno, em sigamos con las presentaciones -

Era el turno de Horo y de Ren.

- Este... Ren levantate -

- ¿Que? -

El chino se sentia peor a cada momento por lo que se había mantenido con los ojos cerrados sin notar que debian presentarse.

Horo se levanto, empujando un poco del brazo al ojidorado para que se pusiera de pie.

- Hola, mi nombre es Horokeu Usui y si estoy aquí con un hombre es por que solo vinimos a aprender a cuidar a un bebe para ayudar a unos amigos -

Se sentó rapidamente y Ren también, sin quiera abrir la boca.

La señora rio bajito, si lo hubiera dicho más rápido se le habria enrredado la lengua y quiza se hubiera ahogado. (xD)

- Disculpa¿tu nombre es? -

Dijo dirigiendose al Tao.

Ren hizo una mueca hacia al lado y le respondio sin mayor atención. Queria irse de ahi, comenzaba a ahogarse con el calor que sentia.

- Ren Tao -

Y así siguieron las presentaciones. En el turno de Chocolove y Manta, el moreno habia querido decir un chiste y nadie lo habia entendido, humillandolo enteramente.

- Bueno, como todos pudimos notar casi todas nuestras futuras madres ya estan en sus ultimos meses, asi que solo nos concentraremos en eso. Todas deben estar muy ansiosas ahora que estan en el ultimo periodo, es por eso que les enseñaremos unos ejercicios de respiracion los cuales pueden servirle de relajacion durante las contracciones o durante el parto. Quiero que todos se pongan de pie con su pareja y se dirijan a las colchonetas que estan ubicadas en la sala de alado -

Los chicos se miraron dudosos ¿No esperaba que ellos fueran tambien verdad?

Manta se acerco a la señora.

- Este...disculpe¿Tenemos que ir? -

- Bueno no creo que les sirva de mucho a ninguno -

Rio debido a las caras de todos.

- Ustedes vienen mas que nada por la parte practica del curso, pueden quedarse en el balcón del piso ahora -

- Gracias -

Todos caminaron hacia el balcon, estaban salvados. Al menos por el momento.

- ¿Ves? no es tanta la tragedia -

- Claro que si¿viste la verguenza cuando nos presentamos? -

Hao apesar de saber que había exagerado seguia terco ante las burlas de Horo.

- Creo que la mayor verguenza la paso Lyserg -

La risa se hizo presente denuevo al recordar que lo habian confundido con mujer.

- Callense -

El ingles estaba totalmente avergonzado.

Ren se mantenía en silencio escuchando las burlas y charlas de todos hacia en peliverde. Seguia tiritando y el frio le calaba los huesos en aquel balcón. Saco un cigarro y se apoyo en la baranda, mirando hacia la calle. Lo prendió e ignoró a los demas.

Horo seguía riendose por las continuas burlas a Lyserg, pero su mirada se dirigía a Ren en todo momento. El cuerpo del ojidorado temblaba constantemente y en cuanto comenzó a fumar se desencadeno una tos bastante fuerte en él.

El ainu miró disimuladamente a Hao y camino lento hacia donde estaba Ren, se apoyo en la baranda y saco uno de sus cigarros.

- ¿Te sientes bien? -

El peliviolaceo guardo silencio, aspiro un poco de su cigarro y volvio a toser.

- Ren... -

- Dejame en paz -

El chico del norte resoplo sonoramente. Ren no iba a cambiar ni un poco. Estaba dejando toda la rabia que sentia a un lado al darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba y aun asi no le importaba.

- No lo hare, tienes que volver a la pensión -

- Yo se lo que tengo que hacer ¿ok? No necesito de tu ayuda -

- Deja de comportarte como un mocoso, necesitas ayuda -

- ¿Ah si? Creeme que si la necesitara no seria la tuya -

El Tao seguia tosiendo, lanzó el cigarro al suelo al sentir un dolor punzante en la gargante, no había sido muy buena idea ponerse a fumar en ese estado.

Horo guardo silencio, quería golpearlo, realmente era un imbecil. Pero lo veía tan mal que no quería dejarlo solo. Le importaba demasiado para permitir que solo unas tontas palabras lo alejaran. A decir verdad, quería luchar por el y estaba pensando seriamente seguir el consejo del mayor de los gemelos, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por lograr que el Tao sintiera lo mismo por el y si ya sentía algo, que lo admitiera.

- Me da igual lo que digas, nos vamos a casa -

Y lo tiro de un brazo hacia adentro del edificio, dirigiendose al asensor. La conviccion en sus palabras lograron que Ren cerrara la boca, al menos por unos segundos.

Hao caminó rápido hacia él.

- ¿Se van? Anna los va a matar -

- Poco me importa, Ren no se siente bien. Nos vamos -

Los demas que se encontraban en el balcón entraron y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

La pregunta del ojiverde fue respondida de inmediato por el castaño.

- Horo y Ren se van, Rencito no se siente bien -

El Tao intento golpearlo pero Horo se atraveso, recibiendo él el golpe y sinceramente, Ren se sentia tan mal que Horo sintio como si lo hubiera golpeado Pilika o algo así. Totalmente debil.

- Calmate, sólo está bromeando -

- Que bromee con alguien que lo aguante -

En eso el asensor llegó.

- No nos vamos a quedar para recibir toda la sarta de bellas y educadas palabras de Anna nos querra decir solo por que ustedes se hayan ido. Que nos putee a todos juntos al menos -

Con esa aclaración todos entraron en el asensor y se fueron con ellos.El pelilargo ya estaba mas relajado, el hecho de estar ahí le desagradaba por completo.

Todos caminaron mas que rápido para llegar a la pensión, y aunque fue con las mejores intenciones el ir a mayor velocidad solo termino por deteriorar mas el estado en el que estaba el ojidorado. Al llegar respiraba con dificultad y tenia una fiebre bastante alta.

- No debio ir al curso -

Decia Lyserg al tiempo que lo acostaban en su futon, Horo era el mas preocupado, poco y nada sabia de como curar a alguien. Su salud era bastante buena y si se habia enfermado 3 veces en su vida era mucho.

- No sirve de nada lamentarnos ahora, lo hecho, hecho esta -

Manta buscaba en su notebook alguna cosa que les fuera de ayuda, Chocolove trajo unos paños y una fuente que encontro en la cocina llena de agua fria. De alguna forma debian bajarle la fiebre.

Ren comenzo a ver borroso por lo que levanto un poco su mano y la paso frente a sus ojos.

- Tranquilo... aqui estoy -

Horo tomo con fuerza la mano del ojidorado y sus palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del Tao, sentia que el cuerpo ya no le respondia, pero seguia conciente.

* * *

_Nikiih  
_  
Waaa u.u morira! No mentira xD ajajajaja ni loca mato a mi Rencito lindo precioso bello, OK, paro. 

Lo primero... Lamento la GIGANTESCA tardanza, si si lo se, no hay perdon. Yo tampoco me perdonaria xD! Pero es que no habia tenido tiempo¡he pasado enferma! y cuando tenia tiempo para escribir la inspiracion decidia no aparecer u.u!

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este cap :)! Hasta yo quede preocupada por mi niño ;-;! soy demasiado cruel xD!

AAAAAAAAAHA! y lo otro...(8) Nadie adivino que habia sido Hao (8) juas juas xD!

Me salio hiper largo este cap y es que de verdad me volvio la inspiracion y con todas las ganas ajajajaja, debe haber sido porque me gusta el tema de este fic, y saben? SOY TIA! sisisisi :) mi hermano tuvo una hijita hace 4 dias! ES HERMOSA x) bueno tiene a quien salir (H) en fin, gracias a todos por los muchos reviews que me dejaron en el Cap 2! Espero que les guste este tanto como los demas y obviamente...AHORA SI RESPONDERE LOS REVIEWS :)...(que flojera, no respondi los del primero y tendran que ser los de ambos cap xD lo hare cortito)

Los del 1ero:  
**MARYAM-CHAN:** Gracias por tu review! me alegra que te haya gustado este desquiciado FIC y mira...xD me tarde poquito! ajajaja soy de lo peor :)!  
**FAYE-BD:** Siii a mi tambien me encanta que esten todos en la pension :) pronto va a llegar Hanna y todo sera aun mas caos xD ajajajaja, lo de la salsaaaaaaaaa! siii xD mori con eso ajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y como dije antes LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR! u.u  
**NARIEN:** Siii, Anna es una bruja, jamas cambiara! Veo que ya van dos personas a las que les gusto lo de la salsa xD ajajaja y es que en vdd...¡Hasta yo no paraba de reir! Grax x tu reviews, y psss...Aqui esta la actualizacion!  
**MIDORI:** xD trillada la historia? solo por la pension creo yo! En fin, gracias por tu review.  
**NIACRIZA:** Lamento decirtelo u.u pero algo por ahi trama Hao xD creo que con este cap ya te diste cuenta! pero tranqui, con el HoroxRen y RenxHoro compenso tu desagrado por la otra pareja :D! y sip sip xD todos ayudando como buenos amigos que son a Yoh! Gracias por tu reviews! salu2  
**NICKY-HITOMI:** me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capi! y si xD horo planeo una buena venganza para lo del cap 1 en el 2 no? aunque claro no todo le salio como speraba. En fin! Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Grax x tu reviews :D!  
**CARO JAGANSHI:** xD siiiiiiiiiiiii tiene mucha salsa el fic, por lo de la hija de Horo y Ren! Me gusta la idea pero dime como rayos lo hago xD ajajajaja se me hace algo complicado :P! jajajaj por cierto, lamento la tardansa ;-; tu review todo animado y yo tardando siglos en actualizar! Bueno, salu2! aqui te dejo como regalo especial x tu simpatia dedicado el cap xD! bastante largo para que no quedes con gusto a poco.  
**SAD.WHISPER:** Siiii RenxHoroxRen xD ajajajaj puxa q me rei con lo de "Ren maraco ¬¬" ajajajaja xD en fin! gracias x tu review!

Los del 2do:  
**SAD.WHISPER:** xD wa! mira el tuyo fue el ultimo del primer cap y el primero del segundo (H) akam tu ajajajaja! y siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii se besaron xD aunque...con este cap como que uno queda "MALDITO REN ERES UN HIJO DE ..." ejem xD espero que te guste este cap! y ya tome en cuenta lo de HaoxLyserg y el Lemon :D! todas son unas pervertidas y dijeron que querian ajajajaja xD! Grax x tu review en este cap tb!  
**ALELY:** wiii me alegra que te haya gustado y que ames esta pareja y es que...¡QUE ENFERMO NO LA AMARIA! xD no creo que exista, ya deben haberlo matado algunas fans. Grax x tu review! y tus respuestas tb  
**MARYAM-CHAN:** Siiiiiiiiiiiii fue todo tierno lo del beso aunque insisto xD cuando lean las consecuencias en este cap van a putearme en los reviews ;-; pero no se preocupen, igual quiero que me escriban aunque me maltraten en ellos ajajaja xD! Grax x tu review maryam-chan:)!!  
**NICKY-HITOMI:** xD wiii tb kieres HaoxLyserg, ;-; grax x decir que el fic esta cada vez mejor! espero que tu opinion se mantenga despues de este cap :D! ...xD me tarde en actualizar! "asi que mas te vale continuarlo pronto" voy a morir, lo se. xD! grax x tu review, aqui esta el cap que esperabassss!  
**KAREN TSUKAMOTO:** graxxxxxxxxx! ;-; me van a azotar por tu culpa xD! voy a aprovechar de correr mientras actualizo, asi se demoran mas en golpearme ajajajaj xD espero que te guste el cap!! grax x tu review!  
**PRINCESS NAUSICAA:** Ajajajaaj siiiiiiiii un predual para Anna xD!! por chucky wajjaajjaaj! yo creo que se te tiene que haber pasado la pena x Ren ya que en este cap es todo un desgraciado xD! lo digo y que! lo adoro pero es muy malo u.u...xD nah! akam el asi. Grax x tu review!  
**MIDORI:** Grax x tus respuestas! xD afirmativo todo - eso me usta! Wajajaja xD no le axuntaste u.u! Fue Haoooo :P nadie adivino! soi seka ajajajaja Grax x tu review!  
**CARO JAGANSHI:** AWASHI! mueroooo xD ajajaja mas sarcastica porfa, nah te entiendo, yo actuaria igual ;O; matenme! lo merezco!!! te respondo denew xD no se como meter a un hijo!! ayudame en eso y lo hare :D! wajajaja LEMON LEMON LEMON yeah! ajajaja - grax x lo de que el fic se gana los premios nobeles del yaoi ;O; me siento tan afortunada. Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y confiaron en mi, en especial a mi celular que es entero rosado ajajajaj xD y a mi peluxe rosado tmb wajajajaja xD ok paro! tus fics me animan! xD DENEW TE DIGO, TE DEDIKO EL FIC xD!  
**N4T5U0:** xD es verdad, demas que se turnan para interrumpir - pero eso le da mas...saborrrrrrrr ajjajajajaj al fic xD muero con eso...otra vez, SABORRRRRRRRRR jajajajajajajaj ok ok me calmo :P! xD lo del humor en el fic, no se, me sale por los poros de la piel xD! y y lo que querias yo creo que si va a pasar :D! yo creo que ya viste una q otra señal en el fic. Grax x tu review! y aqui la tan esperada actualizacion u.u ..denew, matenme lo merezco xD  
**HORITAZOLDICK.:** xD tu madre casi te mata x estar dejandome un review tan tarde ;O; y yo tarde tanto en subir el otro cap! en serio, me deprimi, voi a ir a suicidarme xD soy de lo peor! en fin...GRAX X TU REVIEW:D! y recuerda dejar el review a una hora que no te asesinen xD! no quiero perder a mis lectoras ;-;  
**LADY TAO:** Nuuu! no fue Tamao la que los descubrio :)! insisto xD nadie le axunto! soi seka (H)! me alegra que te haya gustado el fic :D! espero tu proximo review!  
**SENOKIS:** xD siempre alguna duda dejo no? wajajajaj tampoco le axuntaste u.u nop nop, no era Lyserg! Grax x tu review :D!  
**ANNAKSIRAGHI:** xD..otro intento errado u.u no era Tamao! xD grax x tu review! y por decir que son una monona pareja mis niños - que obviamente los comparto con todas las que quieran! Cuidate! espero tu proximo review  
**MARCIA:** Siii vdd que HoroxRenxHoro es lo mejor? - siiiiiiiiiiiii nadie los supera, abrire una institucion para salvar esta pareja xD ajajajaj tipo estafadora y me quedo con toda la plata :O!! q feo, ya paro xD ajajaja grax x tu review!  
**K-CHAZ:** LEMON! siiiiiiiii ajajaja xD amo cuando se emocionan con eso...me recuerdan.. A MI! ajajja xD! graxxxxxxxxxx ;; me emociono cuando dicen que les gusta el fic, no saben lo feliz que me hacen u.u voi a llorar...Ok no xD! nooooooooooo, no era tamao, no era pilika, tampoco era lyserg xD! omg nadie descubriooooooooooooooooooo! Ejem, grax x tu review! espero que disfrutes de este cap!

OK! no me salio cortito pero en fin, SALUDOS A TODOS! ;O; ME SIENTO QUERIDA xD grax! ajajaja Recuerden dejar REVIEWS, eso me emociona y me da ganas de escribir (no duden de miiiiiiiiiiii! ajajajaj xD) Byex!

R.E.V.I.E.W.S.P.L.I.Z.


End file.
